Inertial sensors as such are conventional. Generally, they encompass a perforated movable rocker that is connected by way of two torsion springs to a substrate. The two torsion springs are disposed collinearly with respect to their longitudinal axes. This means, in particular, that both longitudinal axes extend along one common line.
Upon a vertical deflection of the inertial sensor with reference to the substrate plane, considerable mechanical stresses occur in the springs. Springs having a shorter spring length exhibit greater mechanical stresses than springs having a longer spring length.
It is therefore desirable to maximize the spring lengths in order to reduce the mechanical stress for a given spring width. Because of the collinear disposition of the torsion springs, however, this is possible only to a limited extent, since at the one longitudinal end of the spring the rocker acts as a delimiting element, and at the other longitudinal end of the spring the second spring, or a substrate attachment, acts as a delimiting element.